List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television Network in the Philippines. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Currently aired programs 'PTV News and Public Affairs' 'News Programs' *''Balitaan'' (2013-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) *''Good Morning Boss!'' (2013-present) *''News@1'' (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) **''News@1 Junior Edition'' (2013-present) *''News@6'' (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) *''NewsLife'' (2012-present) *''Panahon.TV'' (2012-present) **''Panahon.TV Express'' (2012-present) **''Panahon.TV Weekend Edition'' (2013-present) *''PTV Newsbreak'' (1990-1998, 2012-present) *''The Weekend News'' (2012-present) (simulcast over DZRB) 'News Specials' *''Malacañang Press Conference'' (1990–present) *''PTV Special Coverage'' (1986–2001, 2011–present) 'Current Affairs' *''A PTV Special Forum'' (2012–present) *''Biz News'' (2009-present) *''Gov@Work'' (2013-present) *''Pinoy US Cop Ride Along'' (2012-present) *''SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo'' (2008-present) *''The Veronica Chronicles'' (2012-present) 'Public Service' *''Asenso Pinoy'' (2010-present) *''Damayan'' (1982-2010, 2012-present) *''PTV FYI'' (2012–present) **''PTV FYI Bulletin'' (2012–present) **''PTV FYI Events'' (2012–present) *''GSIS Members Hour'' (2005-2007, 2010-present) *''The Doctor Is In: Kalusugan Pangkahalataan'' (2009-2012; 2014–present) 'Talk shows' *''Personage with Carla Lizardo'' (2014–present) *''Real Lives, Real People with Ms. Jo Salcedo'' (2014–present) 'Religious' 'Roman Catholic' *''Family Rosary Crusade'' (1989-present) *''Kasama Natin ang Diyos'' (2013-present) *''Power to Unite'' (2007-present) *''Prayer for the Holy Souls in Purgatory'' (2001-present) *''Quiapo TV Mass'' (2008–present, on First Fridays of the month) *''Signs & Wonders'' (2008-*''[[Talitha Kum Healing Mass]'' (2002-present) *''The Word Exposed with Archbishop Chito Tagle'' (2011-present) *''Upon His Rock by the Cathedral of the King'' (2002-present) 'Other Religions' *''Key of David'' (2012-present) *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' (2004, 2013-present) 'Educational and Cultural' *''CONSTEL'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Physics in Everyday Life'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Science Made Easy'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Chemistry in Action'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) **''Pamana ng Pahina'' (2013-present) **''Bayani Pilipino'' (2012-present) **''Fun with Math'' (1995-2001, 2012-present) **''English High School'' (1994-2001, 2012-present) *''Kusina Atbp.'' (1989-2003, 2013-present) *''Lutong Bahay'' (1997-2003, 2013-present) *''Tele-Aralan ng Kakayahan'' (1983-1989, 2013-present) *''Tipong Pinoy'' (1998, 2012-present) 'Agricultural' *''Mag-Agri Tayo'' (1993–present) *''Ating Alamin'' (1974-1991, 2009-present) 'Entertainment' 'Dramas' *''Noli Me Tangere'' (2013-present) *''May Katwiran Ipaglaban Mo!'' (2013-present) 'Koreanovelas' *''Wonderful Days'' (2013-present) *''Hold My Hand'' (2013-present) *''Angel's Revenge'' (2013-present) 'Game shows' *''Online Bingo Pilipino'' (1995-200, 2012-present) *''Philippine Lottery Draw'' (1995-2003, 2005-present) (simulcast on DZME Radyo Uno) 'Variety shows' *''Concert at the Park'' (1977-present) *''Paco Park Presents'' (1991-present) 'Reality show' *''K-Pop Idol Search Pinoy Edition'' (2014-present) 'Movie blocks' *''Ginto Cinema'' (2014-present) *''Pilipino Box Office'' (1995-2001, 2013-present) *''Primetime Specials'' (1994-2001, 2013-present) 'Sports Programs' *''UAAP on PTV'' (1995-1999, 2012-present) *''ABL on PTV'' (2010-present) *''PTV Sports'' (2012-present) (simulcast over Sports Radio) *''Auto Review'' (2001-present) *''Xtreme Pinoy Sports TV'' (2014-present) *''Rod Nazario's In This Corner'' (2001-present) 'Infotainment' *''Be Alive (Laminine)'' (2014-present) *''Buhay Pinoy'' (2012-present) *''Kahanga-hangang Pilipinas'' (2014-present) *''Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas'' (2000-present) *''Lakbay Pinas'' (2014–present) 'Animated' *''Cartoon Hour'' (1991-2001, 2012-present) 'Other Programs' *''ASEAN AVP: One Vision, One Identity, One Community'' (2013-present) *''ASEAN Snapshots'' (2010–present) *''Home Shopping Network'' (2010-present) *''Windows of ASEAN'' (2013-present) *''Winner TV Shopping'' (2005-present) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of programs aired by People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows